


Feelings of Happiness and Love.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game K1-B0, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Iidabashi Tetsuya causes Ouma Kokichi's cloudy feelings to fade away.





	Feelings of Happiness and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> mann a vocaloid song gave me this idea 🥺🥺  
so basically ouma goes babey mode

_My days were always cloudy, so as the emotions stored within me. I felt that nothing could cheer me up or make me happy, but it turned out that I'd soon be wrong about that thought._

  
_ There’s only one person that can make me happy; one person in particular; Iidabashi Tetsuya. He makes my rainy days sunny; he made me feel..happy. I feel comfortable around him, and only him._

  
_ Iidabashi makes me feel loved, so I try to offer the same feelings in return. When I do, I always earn a smile from him._

  
_ This makes me even happier._


End file.
